Breast cancer is a leading cause of cancer deaths in women worldwide. Despite recent improvements in cancer therapy, advanced stage tumors are still almost inevitably fatal (Alberg et al. (2000) Curr Opin Oncol 12:515-520). Therefore, there is a need for the identification of novel therapeutic targets, particularly in estrogen receptor negative and metastatic tumors which are the least responsive to current therapies.